Someone Like you II
by Vaughan91
Summary: Iris Vaughan, 21 ans et des poussières, assoiffée de vengeance après la mort de son père par Elias va trouver sur sa route John Reese, ancien agent de la CIA. Engagée par le meurtrier de son père pour enlever l'ancien agent surentrainé, elle voit là une chance d'approcher son ennemi et se de venger. Mais c'était sans compter sur les sourds battements des cœurs ...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous ! **_

_**Jour pluvieux, & me voila lancée dans ma première fanfic, inspirée de John Reese et son envoutant regard. En espérant que cela vous plaise, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires constructifs (ou pas hein...), l'amélioration passera par là.**_

_**Bonne lecture, et dans le cas contraire, bon courage ;)**_

* * *

_**Come on, Come on. Put your hands into the fire …**_

**POV IRIS**

Après des semaines de recherches intensives, nous avions fini par le retrouver.

Notre cible : John Reese. Un agent paramilitaire de la CIA présumé mort

Nous étions 5 à avoir été engagés sur nos aptitudes personnelles, chacun d'entre nous avait travaillé auparavant dans des affaires de recherches de personnes ou d'enlèvements. Morgane et Aro, les deux plus expérimentés avaient tous deux œuvrés au sein de la NSA, responsable du renseignement d'origine électromagnétique et de la sécurisation des systèmes de communication et de traitement des données du gouvernement américain. Ils étaient chargés de détourner les systèmes de communication et récolter les informations utiles à notre mission.

Jack, étudiant en informatique le jour, crackeur la nuit avait infiltré les réseaux les plus hermétiques de l'United States Marshals Service, chargé de la protection des témoins. Malgré ces as du renseignement, le parcours de Reese restait trouble, des éléments manquaient dans les fichiers confidentiels. L'annonce de sa mort en Afghanistan n'était qu'un subterfuge. Nous avons rapidement découvert que la CIA, passant cette fausse déclaration, était sur ses traces. Reese savait donc des choses compromettantes sur l'agence qui, à en croire sa détermination pour le retrouver, ne voulait pas l'inviter à sympathiquement discuter… Notre homme, probablement grâce à des contacts bien placés au sein du FBI avait réussi à bénéficier de la protection du service de l'US Marshal, malgré l'absence de procès ou d'enquête sur la CIA.

Faisant abstraction de l'expression voulant que le meilleur soit gardé pour la fin, il restait Taylor. Je ne savais trop sur quel pied danser avec cet … énergumène. Ses compétences reposaient sur la vente de drogue de laquelle découlait de nombreux contacts, aussi louches soient-ils, et , à défaut de nourrir son encéphale il dopait ses muscles aux hormones. Muscles dont nous aurions besoin face au monstre de puissance qu'était Reese, si l'on se fiait à sa relance de l'économie des pompes funèbres durant sa carrière à la CIA et à sa grande maîtrise du combat à mains nues.

De mon côté, je suivais cette histoire avant même que l'on ne me contacte. L'attrait que Reese suscitait pour moi reposait sur le planificateur de ce rapt. Elias_. Elias …_ nom qui retentissait à chacun de mes pas depuis plus de cinq ans. Une infamie que je poursuivais depuis l'assassinat de mon père. Mon père et Elias avait fréquenté la même université parisienne, fait leur droit ensemble, et s'étaient considérablement rapprochés à la fin de leurs études. Une réelle amitié avait vu le jour, à tel point qu'Elias, voulant mettre à profit ses diplômes d'avocat et rentrer en terres natales, avait proposé à mon père de le rejoindre à New York afin de créer leur propre boîte. Rapidement, leurs activités gagnèrent en renommée, les clients étaient de plus en plus nombreux, et surtout, de plus en plus fortunés. Les préludes de la fin de leur confiance et de leur amitié arriva lorsqu'Elias commença à tremper dans des affaires plus que louches et qui n'échappaient pas à mon père. A côtoyer l'illégalité, Elias fut attiré par ses vices, pouvoir et argent facile. De grosses sommes d'argent disparaissaient du compte de l'entreprise, Elias n'était plus présent, mon père s'était défait de l'entreprise commune et, voulant sauver Elias des bas-fonds dans lesquels il ne tarderait pas à s'immerger totalement, le menaça de révéler ses activités illégales et de faire plonger les mafieux qui constituaient son nouvel entourage. Elias ne pris pas ses propos comme ce qu'ils étaient une main tendue par son ancien ami. Il vit seulement se dessiner l'épilogue de sa nouvelle vie, vie qui lui apportait un pouvoir qu'il avait tant recherché auparavant, une délectation face à la crainte qu'il inspirait avec ses hommes de main dans les quartiers, de plus en plus nombreux, où se tenaient ses manigances. La tombe de mon père ne contenait qu'un cercueil vide. Aucun corps retrouvé, aucune preuve pour punir l'atrocité que je connu l'année de mes 16 ans. La rancœur et la fureur tues furent mes meilleures amies, lorsqu'à la mort de ma mère, un an après, je m'embrigadais dans les sombres milieux qui me permettraient de retrouver celui qui s'était octroyé le droit de priver ma vie de l'amour d'un père. A l'âge où j'aurai du connaitre l'allégresse des débuts à la fac, lier des amitiés sincères, rêver à une carrière artistique, exploiter ma jeunesse, je nageais dans les affres de la trahison et de la destruction. J'avais commencé par m'infiltrer dans un petit groupe de dealers de cam, sans jamais y toucher quand je voyais l'horreur déclenchée par cette neige légère. Ma nature timide et discrète a du très vite être mise de côté pour ne pas finir avec un couteau planté au milieu du bide. C'est aussi là que j'ai découvert les armes, les atouts et carences de chacune, leurs maniements et le semblant de sécurité que me procure mon Beretta 92, toujours à portée de main depuis. Au fil des mois, la confiance de mes « boss » et la froideur avec laquelle on me définissait me permis de quitter les trottoirs et les petits camé, mes capacités d'observation furent mise à contribution pour d'autres activités. Dans la filature de personnes suspectes ou gênantes mes renseignements se révélaient toujours authentiques et se révélèrent rapidement indispensables à ceux qui voulaient garder une main de maître sur leurs employés ou s'assurer de la fiabilité de leurs collaborateurs. Même dans les bas-fonds, les traîtres ne sont pas invités. Aussi peu glorieuse soit-elle, je réussis à me forger une réputation, à accéder à de multiples réseaux, et remonter petit à petit le sommet de la hiérarchie. Il fallut attendre trois ans et demi avant que le nom d'Elias ne soit prononcé pour la première fois. Cinq petites lettres balbutiées par Enrique Ledano, baron de la drogue qui m'avait engagé à plusieurs reprises afin de vérifier la véracité de ses revendeurs. Il m'avait laissé entendre que si je continuais dans cette voie, je pourrais travailler pour des personnes plus importantes, comme Elias, qui faisait souvent appel à des tiers pour régler certaines de ses petites affaires … Il le connaissait, mais j'avais appris en travaillant dans ce milieu que demander l'heure à quelqu'un suffisait à nous rendre soupçonnable, alors le questionner sur Elias …

Au fil de mes travaux, je creusais la moindre information sur le lieu ou le moyen de trouver Elias, je compris vite que c'était lui qui vous trouvez. Je m'intéressais donc à toute les personnes qui avaient pu être en contact par le passé avec Elias et parmi les nombreux dossiers constitués, l'un d'eux avait rapidement émergé John Reese. Il faisait partie avec d'autres hommes d'un escadron basé à l'époque en Afghanistan. Ses coéquipiers, qui par une étrange coïncidence étaient tous morts depuis, et lui étaient intervenus sur une base afghane et avaient levé le feu sur un groupe de terroristes occidentaux, dont faisait partie Peter, le fils d'Elias. Le cœur palpitant, je sus que je tenais là une piste. Je travaillais donc comme une forcenée, rendais mes traques plus efficaces, exerçais mon corps et mon esprit à repousser leurs limites, et ne tremblais plus lorsque je devais me servir de mon arme sur un être humain. Le désir de vengeance était plus fort que tout. Je dus attendre encore un an et demi pour qu'arrive ce coup de téléphone inespéré.

Lorsque mon correspondant téléphonique me mis au courant de son projet, et que le nom de John Reese parvint à mes oreilles, je sus qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ligne et que je n'oublierais jamais sa voix…

**Retour à la réalité.**

**POV IRIS**

_23h48_ - La pleine lune est de sortie dans une rue discrète de New York. Je coupais le contact de ma moto SuperDuke, dont la peinture noire se fondait dans l'obscurité, m'arrêtant dans une ruelle perpendiculaire et me laissant la vue dégagée en contrebas. Jack et Taylor ne devait pas être bien loin. L'audi A8 noire que nous attendions éclaira la chaussée de ses phares et se gara le long du trottoir. Les portières arrière s'ouvrirent simultanément et trois hommes en descendirent.

La lunette de mes jumelles de poche me permit de discerner les deux montagnes de muscles barbues, méfiantes qui encadraient Reese. Aucun visuel sur le visage de ce dernier, seul le dos d'un manteau noir et une démarche élégante m'apparaissaient. Ils franchirent la porte d'un haut immeuble à la façade vitrée.

Grâce à mes filatures, nous savions que Reese se rendait un soir par semaine dans un des bureaux du building, vraisemblablement pour rencontrer une personne du FBI avec lequel il échangeait des renseignements sur la CIA afin de monter un dossier d'incrimination sur certains agents impliqués dans des affaires plus que compromettantes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack et Taylor déboulèrent d'une rue avoisinante, je leur fis un rapide appel de phare pour leur signaler ma position tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient innocemment vers la berline noire. Je les vis contourner la voiture par la chaussée, arriver à hauteur de la portière conducteur, et l'ouvrir à la volée, le chauffeur n'eut pas même le temps de crier qu'il était déjà victime des 50 000 volts du taser et de ses convulsions. L'empoignant par le col, Taylor le sortit de l'habitacle et le traina jusqu'au coffre où le pauvre inconscient fut jeté, après avoir été soigneusement attaché et bâillonné. Après cette scène sans désordre, Taylor rentra à l'arrière de la voiture, et Jack enfila le rôle du chauffeur, me faisant un petit signe de la main avant de claquer la portière.

_01h13_ – La patience mise à l'épreuve, ma main alla chercher dans la poche de mon blouson de cuir la photographie de Reese en uniforme militaire, j'imprimais son visage une dernière fois sur mes rétines. Soudain, le rez de chaussée s'éclaira, signal de mon intervention. Un tour de clé, le moteur de la moto bourdonna et je m'engageais lentement dans la rue. Mon rôle était simple, abattre les deux cerbères depuis la route pour permettre à Taylor et Jack de s'occuper de Reese en tout sécurité. Mais les ennuis commençaient j'arrivais à proximité du hall de l'immeuble mais seul un des gardes se trouvaient dehors. _Putain ! Ça commence mal … _Impossible de m'occuper de lui tant que les autres ne sont pas sortis, rien de mieux pour donner l'alerte. Application du Plan B Personnel … Je pris un peu de vitesse, le devançais et arrivais en contrebas de la rue, je coupais le contact, descendis et mis la béquille paisiblement. Gardant mon casque, je remontais la rue à allure lente et sereine, la tête basse, faisant mine d'enlever mes gants en cuir. En un coup d'œil, je repérais les deux nouvelles silhouettes sur le trottoir, je respirais profondément afin de ne pas céder à l'assaut de l'adrénaline, le talon de mes bottes frappant le trottoir me donnait la cadence à adopter, un des gardes m'avait déjà repérée et toute accélération de mon allure me trahirait. Plus que quelques mètres … Le vide se fit dans mon esprit lorsque je soulevais ma visière, cachée par une cagoule n'apparaissaient que mes yeux, et sortis le Beretta plaqué dans mon dos. Je verrouillais mes deux cibles. La stupeur passa sur leurs visages et rendit leurs gestes imprécis. Deux balles en plein thorax pour les voir choir au sol. Au moment où les portières de l'Audi s'ouvrirent, mon regard se posa pour la première fois sur John Reese. Il était grand, un mètre quatre-vingt-dix peut-être, mais je ne pouvais dire ce qui se cachait sous ses vêtements, même s'il avait une honnête largeur d'épaules. Mon attention fut vite détournée par ses yeux… Jamais encore je n'en avais vu de tels. Deux gouttes d'acier bleutées tranchant sa carnation halée. L'inattention faillit me couter cher. Reese portait la main à la crosse de ce que je devinais être un ColtM1911 porté à la ceinture, il avait dégainé et s'apprêtait à me prendre pour cible quand Taylor le mis à terre par la décharge de 50 000 volts de son taser. Taylor ramassa son arme, Reese étant juste sonné, il l'assomma avec la crosse pour s'éviter toute mauvaise surprise venant de l'ancien agent de la CIA surentrainé et le tira à l'arrière de la voiture où il le bâillonna et menotta immédiatement dans le dos. L'Audi fit une embardée sur la chaussée et pris la route à pleine vitesse. Je vérifiais une dernière fois qu'aucun individu curieux ne guette la scène malgré le silencieux apposé sur mon pistolet et la rapidité de nos agissements. Je rejoignis au pas de course ma moto garée non loin, les deux cadavres gisant au sol ne tarderaient pas à être découvert pas un Sdf ou un fêtard rentrant chez lui, il fallait vite déguerpir. Ma moto rugissante, je m'enfonçais dans la nuit lugubre, suivant le sillage de mon destin.


	2. Chapter 2

**_And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad. The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had …_**

**POV IRIS**

Après deux bonnes heures de route, j'arrivais à une étendue froide et hostile. En plein jour, cet espace désertique mettait les organismes à rudes épreuves par sa chaleur. Au milieu du sable et de grands pics de pierres se dressaient des entrepôts désaffectés, quartier général de l'équipe durant ces derniers jours où nous peaufinions l'enlèvement. Je rentrais dans un hangar dénué de toute lumière. Seule la clarté lunaire filtrant par les carreaux cassés et crasseux disposés sur toute la longueur des murs en hauteur projette des reflets bleutés sur le sol bétonné. La berline noire arrive à ma suite, les moteurs s'arrêtent, des pas résonnent sur l'asphalte, Morgan et Aro font leur apparition, arborant eux aussi une cagoule noire camouflant leur visage. Reese, conscient mais encore étourdi est sorti sans délicatesse aucune de la voiture par Jack et Taylor. En épais manteau noir, pantalon de smoking noir et chemise blanche impeccable, il est trainé par les deux acolytes dans les profondeurs de l'entrepôt.

- Comment se sont déroulées les choses Iris ? demande Aro alors que je soulageais mon cou du poids du casque.

- La marchandise est en un seul morceau, pas plus de morts que prévu … C'est à se demander comment cela est possible étant donné la façon de conduire de Jack.

- Aucun témoin ? s'inquiéta Morgane.

- Une dizaine de personnes ont assistées au spectacle, j'ai été bête d'oublier de prendre un chapeau avant de partir, en passant dans les rangs on aurait pu récolter quelques dollars pour le show époustouflant qu'on leur a offert, ironisais-je.

J'entendis Aro pouffer, ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Morgane qui me foudroya du regard.

- Iris !

- Morgane, lui répondis-je avec un sourire narquois. Je n'ai jamais foiré aucun job, et je n'ai pas l'intention de commencer maintenant.

- Malgré son jeune âge, Iris à les épaules solides, Morgane, dit Aro tout en m'empoignant affectueusement l'une d'elles. Et si quelqu'un l'avait vu, ses roues seraient dégoulinantes du sang du malheureux, finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sur ce, nous nous réunîmes tous trois, visages nus, dans une pièce grisâtre de béton du sol au plafond autour d'une vieille table de bois rongée par l'humidité, attendant le retour de nos deux complices. Le rire de Jack se fit entendre avant que l'on puisse les voir, cagoules en mains. La cause en était la marque bleue tirant déjà sur le violet qu'arborait Taylor de l'œil jusqu'à la tempe, ne laissant rien envisager de bon sur les capacités physiques de Reese.

-Hahaha ! Il s'est fait avoir comme un bleu !

- T'as fricoté avec le mur ? lançais-je.

- Je vais fricoter avec toi, ton bleu tu l'auras ailleurs Iris … persiffla Taylor, me confirmant qu'il n'apportait à cette mission que ses muscles et son côté tête brulée.

La réponse à nos interrogations, Jack nous la donna, sans se départir de son fou rire.

-Ce type en costard a encore de la réserve après le coup de jus qu'il s'est pris. On l'a maitrisé sans trop de peine pour le menotter à la chaise, mais quand Taylor s'est baissé pour lui lier les pieds, le mec lui a foutu une espèce de coup de pied en pleine tronche hahaha !

- Bonne initiative, mais je pense qu'il aura de toute façon du mal à courir quelque part vissé sur une chaise … raillais-je en direction de Taylor.

Avant qu'il ne réplique quelque chose, Aro nous pressa.

-Bon c'est pas tout les enfants, mais maintenant que l'acte un est achevé, revenons à nos instincts animaux et mangeons !

Quel tableau nous faisions … Vêtus de noir des pieds à la tête, les cheveux en bataille à cause de ces cagoules dont nous nous affublions. Ripoux, corrompus, vengeurs masqués, paumés… Cinq êtres dont les chemins personnels s'étaient égarés, tôt ou tard, et qui côtoyaient comme dans les meilleurs films policiers, le crime et le vice de près. A ceci près que nous n'étions pas dans un film et qu'aucune Happy End ne se profilait à l'horizon. Je les regardais, mes coéquipiers du moment … Morgane, pensive, Aro peaufinant les derniers détails, Jack & Taylor propres à eux même, rigolait encore de la façon dont notre colis se démenait pour se libérer de ses menottes alors qu'il était encore dans le brouillard. Nous avions tous de bonnes raisons d'être ici, et de faire ce que nous faisions. Morgane, consultante privée, comme elle aimait à se définir, avait toujours côtoyé l'illégalité. Comme Aro, choisis pour leurs expériences dans le domaine des enlèvements. Les recherches de Morgane ne nous avaient pas permis d'en apprendre beaucoup sur le bonhomme, hormis le fait qu'il était un ancien agent paramilitaire de la CIA présumé mort. Le fait qu'il soit mêlé à de sombres histoires en rapport avec cette agence ne s'appuyait sur aucune preuve, mais ce n'était sans doute pas sans raison que l'un des agents de la CIA continuait toujours à le traquer.

La sonnerie d'un Iphone fit sortir Aro de ses pensées.

-Nous l'avons. Tout s'est déroulé comme prévu, aucun témoin. Il n'a pas vu nos visages.

- …

- Pour le paiement nous nous étions mis d'accord sur 100 000$ chacun…

-…

- Je ne doute pas de votre loyauté au vu de ce que vous êtes prêt à faire pour régler de vieux comptes, disons que c'était uniquement pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire.

-…

- Quel genre d'imprévu ?

- …

-Tout était censé être finit demain ! Nous n'avons laissé aucune trace permettant de remonter à nous, mais je vous rappelle qu'il y a deux macchabés sur le trottoir !

-…

-Bien.

Aro raccrocha.

–Bon … Il y a un léger changement de programme. Les hommes d'Elias viendront récupérer leur homme après-demain à l'aube. Nous devrons rester sur le qui-vive une journée de plus que ce qui était prévu. Pour la peine, 50 000 $ seront ajoutés au salaire de chacun. Vous pourrez prendre votre part, et partir les dépenser pour vous construire une vie un peu plus raisonnable…

-Ou glisser quelques billets à la maman de Jack … railla Taylor.

Nous esquissâmes un sourire à la vue de ces deux garçons aux attitudes d'adolescents dans pareilles situations, et imaginions ce qu'aurais pu être notre vie plus prudente …

J'avais été confronté à des accrocs semblables par le passé, tenir une journée de plus pour me rapprocher d'Elias serait difficile, mais pas insurmontable.

Morgane nous fit revenir à la vie réelle.

– Alors pour le champagne on attendra deux jours... Par contre, mon estomac commence à crier famine ! Iris et Jack, vous devriez peut être vous occuper de la voiture ?

Je cherchais l'approbation d'Aro, nous attendions son veto avant tout décision, avec ses allures de grand sage aux yeux bleus et ses cheveux blancs malgré une petite cinquantaine, il était celui d'entre nous qui avait le plus de pratique.

-Morgane a raison. Mieux vaut effacer les traces au plus vite.

-Les traces comprennent le chauffeur qui est toujours dans le coffre? hésita Jack.

- On sera déjà assez pour jouer au poker ce soir…

- Iris arrête de déconner. Ce type n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire.

- Maintenant un peu quand même… Mais vu la façon dont tu conduis, il doit déjà avoir succombé à une crise cardiaque.

-Aro ? objecta Jack.

L'air embarrassé, il lui répondit :

-Désolé Jack, il va falloir t'habituer à ça. Mais ce sera plus facile que de s'acclimater à l'ironie d'Iris…

-Hé ! Tu dis ça, mais mon œil de lynx n'a pas raté les quelques sourires que j'ai pu vous décrocher alors que nous étions parfois à deux doigts de succomber à la tension.

-On parlera de tous les autres plaisirs que tu pourras me faire après Iris, pour l'instant t'as un truc à finir, s'interposa Taylor.

- Toi, par contre, c'est sûr que t'as pas été fini Taylor, lui rétorquais-je.

Pour éviter toute réplique obscène, je lui tournais le dos et suivis Jack jusqu'à la voiture.

-Alors, je te dépose où poupée ?

-Le plus loin de toi Jack ?

-Ah… Si tu n'étais pas si glaciale, tu sais que j'aurai pu craquer pour tes yeux bleus et ton sourire en coin ? me dit-il en mettant le contact.

- C'est gentil mon petit Jacky, mais je ne touche pas aux enfants.

-Dit celle qui est tout juste majeure dans ce pays… D'ailleurs, malgré ces mois passés ensemble, tu n'as pas dit un mot sur les raisons de ton départ de la France et de ta venue aux Etats Unis, quand tu étais encore jeune et innocente.

-Un jour ou l'autre on a tous un vieux compte à régler…

-Il t'arrive de te défaire de ton mystère ?

- Lui et moi, c'est comme Taylor et la connerie, c'est pour la vie. Nous voilà, arrivés, tu es prêt pour le barbecue ?

Eloignés de l'entrepôt de quelques centaines de mètres, nous sortîmes deux bidons d'essence de l'arrière de la voiture. Ce faisant, je me glissais sur la banquette pour chercher tout indice sur notre homme mystère dans les vides poches. Rien, si ce n'était que celui-ci affectionnait les bonbons à la menthe vu les emballages qu'il laissait derrière lui. _Passionnant, _songeais-jedans un soupir. Une légère fragrance vint titiller mon odorat, une odeur agréable, douce mais terriblement masculine. _Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas effleuré un cou, une épaule portant un tel parfum…_ Mon esprit dérivait un peu trop.

-Rien à signaler, on peut y aller, dis-je à Jack en quittant la voiture et son effluve.

-Quel gâchis, une si belle voiture… me lança-t-il tout en déversant avec regret l'essence sur les sièges et le capot de la berline noire.

- Pense à toutes celles que tu pourras bientôt te payer. J'envisageais même de t'offrir le GPS qui ira avec, ton sens de l'orientation ne m'a pas échappé…

Pour toute réponse, il m'offrit ses dents et son sourire railleur tandis qu'il jetait son jerricane vide à côté du mien sur le toit de la voiture. Avec un de ses phalanges, il donna quelques coups sur le coffre. Aucune réponse. Nous échangeâmes un regard. Je sortis mon arme et ouvrit le coffre. Le chauffeur gisait, yeux exorbités, dans la position fœtale.

-Taylor a serré son bâillon à l'extrême, ajoute à ça l'accélération du rythme cardiaque due à la peur, il s'est asphyxié, expliquais-je en refermant le coffre.

-Bordel Iris, comment tu fais pour rester hermétique à tout ça ?

-Quand tu choisis cette sinistre voie, tu n'as pas le choix Jack. Même si c'est de loin, la folie te guette, ta tête fait juste en sorte que cette échéance arrive le plus tard possible.

-Sympa comme perspective d'avenir… A toi l'honneur ma belle ! dit-il en me tendant un paquet d'allumettes offert par un des hôtels miteux qui avaient jalonnés notre route ces derniers temps.

J'extrayais l'un des petits bouts de bois et frottais le bout rougit de souffre contre le paquet. L'allumette s'embrasa aussitôt et l'odeur caractéristique se fit sentir. La petite flamme rougeoyait dans l'obscurité et soudainement une envie de destruction monta en moi. Dans un sourire carnassier que j'eu du mal à reconnaitre, je lançais :

-Fais un vœu.

Une pichenette, l'allumette s'envola, atterrie sur le sol détrempé d'essence qui s'illumina, les flammèches allèrent lécher la ferraille du véhicule. Nous nous éloignions vers les hangars, tout en guettant ce feu de joie d'où se dégageait désormais une épaisse fumée noire et qui ne tarderait pas à devenir feu d'artifices.

Jack trainait les pieds devant moi. Il avait 27 ans, et pourtant, durant ces jours de travail, j'avais l'impression d'avoir eu à faire à un petit frère. Aussi agaçant qu'il pouvait être, il n'en était pas moins attachant, même pour moi.

La prudence voulait que nous en sachions le moins possible les uns des autres, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Mais en fréquentant ces personnes près de 16 heures par jour et dans telles circonstances, un certain lien se tissait, qu'on le veuille ou non. Aro avait veillé au bon déroulement des étapes et tentait encore de nous faire retrouver le droit chemin. Morgane s'était inquiétée pour nous lors de l'enlèvement de Reese. Taylor et Jack, deux garnements réussissant à nous décrocher quelques rires alors que la tension s'insinuait dans chaque parcelle de notre corps… Dans la contemplation de la voûte étoile, j'espérais leur avoir également apporté un infime quelque chose. La voix de Jack me fit sortir de ces mièvres pensées.

-Arrête de me reluquer ainsi, je sais que je suis plutôt plaisant de dos, mais je vais finir par être gêné !

A l'intonation, se devinait son sourire vissé aux lèvres.

-Je profite du spectacle, n'oublie pas que bientôt nous nous ferons nos adieux. Tu comptes m'offrir un pendentif avec ta photo ou une mèche de cheveux ? lui demandais-je en acceptant la cigarette qu'il me tendait après qu'il m'ait ébouriffé les cheveux.

Je n'avais pas fumé depuis des lustres, n'avait jamais réellement fumé en fait. Mon palais ne s'était jamais acclimaté au goût dégueulasse de la fumée et je refusais d'amoindrir les efforts construit ces dernières années sur le plan sportif pour atteindre le niveau auquel j'étais parvenue. Dès la première bouffée, je regrettais mon geste lorsque la fumée se colla à mon palais, incendia mes poumons et que je fus pris d'une quinte de toux qui me plia ridiculement en deux.

-Petite nature va…

Pour toute réponse, je décrochais un coup de tibia dans les fesses de ce petit blagueur, lui faisant passer les portes du hangar sur les genoux.

Nous retrouvâmes les autres en nous chamaillant gentiment.

-Vous arrivez pile à temps pour déguster les délicieuses conserves de Morgane, s'amusa Aro.

N'écoutant que les gargouillements de mon estomac, j'allai me servir une assiette de ce qui ressemblait à des raviolis froids qui auraient été un peu trop secoués dans leur boîte quand Morgane freina mes ardeurs en me tendant un verre d'eau fraichement rempli.

-Il doit avoir soif, dit-elle en jetant un regard sur le couloir par-delà lequel se trouvait notre « commande ».

-J'aurai du aller bosser dans un chenil, là-bas au moins les animaux dont on s'occupe nous le rende bien… plaisantais-je l'air boudeur en les voyant engouffrer ce met pourtant si peu appétissant.

Mon arme toujours à la ceinture, j'interceptais la cagoule que me lançait Aro. Un sentiment bien connu m'assaillit dans le couloir silencieux. Malgré mon sarcasme et persuadée que ce sentiment s'atténuerait, je ne pouvais ignorer que l'objet de notre mission était un être humain. Cette réalité s'estompa rapidement tandis que je descendais les quelques marches qui menaient à un obscur sous-sol poussiéreux. L'odeur d'humidité attaqua mes sens olfactifs et faillit me retourner l'estomac. Je tâtonnai, cherchant l'interrupteur, une ampoule nue s'éclaira, déversant sa lumière crue. Encore un long couloir qui finissait sur une intersection. La cagoule ajustée, mes pieds franchirent les quelques mètres qui me séparaient d'une lourde porte de bois verrouillée. La clé tourna sans difficulté, et poussant la porte, j'aperçus une silhouette dans l'obscurité, tête baissée. Beretta en main, je refermais la porte tandis que Reese levait lentement son visage vers moi. Un léger tressaillement me parcourut à la vue de son profil à peine dévoilé dans le noir. Malgré les cernes qui s'étaient creusées sous ses yeux et les quelques éraflures des coups de Taylor visant à le calmer, il était impossible de ne pas être saisi par l'intensité de son regard et la force irradiant des traits de cet homme. Nous nous scrutions, bien qu'il ne puisse rien voir de moi, sans dire un mot. Le verre et l'arme dans chaque main, je le contournais sans le lâcher du regard. Assis sur une chaise, ses poignets étaient entaillés par la volonté qu'il avait mis à vouloir se défaire des deux paires de menottes qui reliaient chacune une de ses mains aux barreaux métalliques de la chaise. Son manteau noir gisait au sol. Sa chemise impeccable à son arrivée était maintenant débraillée, sortie de son pantalon, quelques boutons trainaient par terre. A quelques centimètres de lui, je descendis son bâillon et tendis le verre à hauteur de ses lèvres.

-Buvez.

Il regarda le verre perplexe. Je fus frappée par sa voix douce, calme.

-Vous ne m'en voudrez pas de ne pas avoir confiance…

Tiens donc… Nous étions tombés sur un petit malin.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Aucune trace d'émotions dans sa voix, son regard me suivait toujours.

-Nous, pas grand-chose. Disons que nous sommes simplement un service de livraison un peu… particulier.

Lui présentant de nouveau le verre, je l'interrogeais du regard. Sans réponse de sa part, le contenu du verre lui aspergea le visage, me valant un regard noir. Cette légère réaction me donna envie de sourire.

Avant de quitter la pièce, je ramassais son manteau.

-Bonne nuit Monsieur Reese, lui souhaitais-je ironiquement avant de verrouiller la porte.

Etrange personnage songeais-je alors qu'une odeur similaire à celle présente dans la voiture se dégageait du vêtement que je pressais contre moi.

**POV REESE**

Je savais que je devais ouvrir les yeux, me reconnecter avec la réalité. Mon subconscient me criait de le faire. Avec la plus grande des volontés, je les ouvris, battant des paupières à plusieurs reprises afin de m'adapter à la pénombre de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Ma vue resta trouble quelques instants avant de reprendre sa netteté. Une crispation à la nuque m'arracha une légère grimace de douleur, mon corps tout entier était engourdi. J'analysais rapidement la situation : les bras liés derrière mon dos, deux paires de menottes s'enroulaient autour de mes poignets pour les river aux barreaux de la chaise, attaché ainsi, je n'irai pas bien loin, une douleur lancinante au niveau des poignets, une brûlure au torse et je ne voyais rien qui pourrait un tant soit peu me servir d'armes. J'inspirais profondément par le nez et petit à petit des images affluèrent à ma mémoire, ces yeux bleus qui m'avaient happés dans la rue, le taser, l'inconscience… et l'évidence me frappa : on m'avait kidnappé. Depuis combien de temps me trouvais-je ici et où étais-je exactement ? En levant les yeux je vis, en hauteur sur la longueur de trois des murs, une petite ouverture équipée de barreaux laissant entrapercevoir la lune et les étoiles. Aucun son ne filtrait de l'extérieur. Qui se cachait derrière ces murs ? L'hypothèse de la CIA était à écarter, ce n'était pas leur méthode d'intervention. Au fil des années, la liste de mes ennemis s'étaient allongées, je cherchais des réponses quand des pas légers se firent entendre et s'arrêtèrent derrière la porte. Le bruit du verrouillage de la serrure… Une silhouette longiligne se dessina dans l'embrasure du couloir éclairé. Seuls ses yeux m'apparurent lorsqu'elle referma la porte et qu'elle se tourna vers moi, malgré l'obscurité. Le peu de lumière étaient absorbé par ces iris si clairs. Les mêmes yeux qui avaient abattu sans une once d'hésitation Lionel et Alex… Ne lâchant pas ses yeux tandis qu'elle me scrutait elle aussi, mon imagination tentait de concevoir le visage qui se dissimulait derrière le tissu noir. Mes reflexes d'observation réapparaissaient tandis que, comme un fauve jaugeant sa proie, elle me contournait. J'évaluais sa taille à un mètre soixante-quinze, peut-être un peu moins, elle ne devait pas peser plus de cinquante-cinq kilos. Poids plume, mais le galbe de ses jambes et sa façon de se tenir laisser envisager un corps athlétique. Difficile d'estimer l'âge sans rien entrapercevoir, probablement pas plus de trente ans. Sa manière de se déplacer, la façon dont ses doigts et sa paume s'enroulaient sur son Beretta respirait l'aplomb et la prudence. Ajoutée à cela la placidité qui perçait dans sa voix lorsqu'elle me tendit un verre de ce qui semblait au premier abord être de l'eau, et je sus que ce n'était pas une novice qui se tenait face à moi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? lui demandais-je.

Elle me dévisageait, et me surpris avec l'ironie de sa réponse qu'un accent français accompagnait.

-Nous, pas grand-chose. Disons que nous sommes simplement un service de livraison un peu… particulier.

J'attendais qu'elle poursuive. Au cour de ma carrière dans l'armée et la CIA, j'avais appris que les ravisseurs parlaient facilement par eux même si vous ne leur posiez aucune question. Visiblement je n'étais pas tombé sur une descendante de ce genre de kidnappeur, quand après mon silence, elle m'expédia l'eau du verre tendu en pleine face. Le visage dégoulinant, je la fixai, ne cédant pas à la pointe d'énervement qui me guettait. Impassible, elle remit délicatement le bâillon en place, ramassa mon manteau étendu au sol. La main sur la poignée de la porte, elle se retourna, prenant son regard dans le mien, le coin de ses yeux se plissa légèrement, je devinais qu'elle souriait alors qu'elle me lançait :

-Bonne nuit Monsieur Reese,

Avant de refermer la porte et de me laisser à de longues heures d'attente et de questionnement.


End file.
